A Simple Courtesy
by Pandora's Crate
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is revealed to be the Yondaime's son minutes after his birth. This act of compassion from the Sandaime will cause more havoc than anyone could have predicted... Intelligent!Naruto, probable Naru/Ten.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaack!!!!

First off, nothing is off, nothing is cancelled, hiatus-ed, or killed. All non-completed fics are still underway. See my profile for complete details.

Kudos to my ever-phenomenal betareader, JH24.

And now, a new story. I _am _still working on everything else, but school, two jobs, and life in general have severely limited my writing time. This idea grabbed me, and I ran with it in an attempt to get 'back in the game', so to speak. Here goes.

WARNING: This is going to be fairly dark; even if it doesn't look like it now. Major characters will be killed, permanently maimed and/or mentally traumatized. If this isn't for you…well, you have been warned. Flamers will be made fun of.

* * *

A Simple Courtesy

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen winced as he gazed from the Hokage tower down onto the raging demonic entity massacring its way through Konoha's finest. _It really is just as the legends describe; a true force of nature, all but unstoppable._

He glanced over at the young man to his left. He was tall and rather muscular, with shoulder-length blonde hair. The man was the feared Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage, and Hero of the Konohagakure no Sato, but to Sarutobi, he was a good friend, a confidant, and most importantly, his successor.

Sarutobi was incredibly proud of Minato, having watched his growth from when he was a young boy learning under Jiraiya. Now, he was the epitome of a shinobi; so powerful and renowned he could be slightly intimidating even to his closest friends.

It wasn't anything he consciously did, but rather the way he carried himself, his trademark flame-hemmed cloak, and his awe-inspiring reputation _demanded_ respect, even though the man who bore them didn't relish it. As Sarutobi's successor, he was acknowledged to be the most powerful man in the village, and the aged Sandaime loved him like a grandson. And all it took was that one glance to see that Minato was _afraid. _To see this man, the pinnacle of the mighty Leaf Ninja so worried put Sarutobi over the edge.

"Dammit, Minato, don't you have _anything?!_ Anything at all we could use to stop Madara's ambition?"

The Bane of the Iwagakure looked back at him with a small smile that never reached his eyes. "Shiki Fuujin."

Sarutobi scowled. "I thought you never finished that."

Despite his words, Sarutobi couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. It amazed him how despite the fear radiating off of the younger man, he still managed to exude a quiet and calming confidence.

"It will work."

"No. I forbid it. There is still time; we must search for another way."

"Hiruzen…you know, just as well as I, that there is no other way. And it will work; the theory is sound, and I have all the necessary arrays on parchment at home."

"Even assuming it does work, it will kill you, and then where are we left?"

"It will work, old friend. It will work. Konoha will need you after I'm done, though."

Sarutobi stared for a minute, and then gave a short, reluctant nod. "…Very well. I cannot believe it's come to this…"

Minato let out a mirthless laugh. "Neither can I."

Hiruzen needed to know more, though, before he was willing to let his successor march to his own demise. "From what I've seen of your notes, the technique will require a _jinchuuriki._" **(1)**

"That's correct."

The old man glared. "I thought we were above that! Who do you intend to inflict such a fate upon?"

The mighty Yondaime looked away. "Who else could I use?"

Shock did not begin to describe Sarutobi's face. "Your own son?! Gods above, man, have you completely lost your mind?"

Minato sighed. "It's the best possible choice. Little Naruto will need to grow up without my name attached to his; the Iwagakure will never allow him to live if they find out who his father was. You can step in, make him a ward of the state, and after everything's settled down, leave him with Kushina and Jiraiya-sensei. _Please, _Ojiisan_._ You know as well as I do that it is the only way."

Hiruzen tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling. _It seems so long ago…I would sit, and stare at this very spot, and feel sorry for myself about how much paperwork there was to do. I would give anything for those days to be back… _"…Do what you have to do. I will take care of the rest."

Minato nodded. "The notes for _Shiki Fuujin _are with the rest of my research materials; the seal shouldn't need maintenance, but I don't want to gamble with a demon lord. And Sarutobi…make sure he's seen as the hero he is."

"Very well." As the younger man turned to go, Sarutobi grabbed his shoulder. "Minato…good luck, kid."

The young blonde nodded, then vanished in his signature yellow flash. Sarutobi turned from the window, eyes filling with hot tears he would not allow himself to shed, knowing that this had been the last time he would see Minato alive.

* * *

An infinitesimally small fraction of a second after departing the Tower, Namikaze Minato arrived at one of the many thousands of _Hiraishin _seals inscribed all over Konoha. Those very seals had been the reason no foreign power had been willing to attack Konoha for several years; now, all they were good for was transporting him to his newborn son and his sleeping wife.

The hospital had collapsed soon after the Kyuubi had first arrived. Hundreds had died, mostly victims of the Kyuubi's wrath who had survived the beast's direct attacks. However, a kunoichi of Kushina's skill would not be put down that easily, and despite being in horrible shape from a difficult pregnancy, despite the near-lethal amount of blood she had lost giving birth to the beautiful baby boy clutched tightly in her arms, Kushina had managed to not only escape the hospital's destruction with her son but had also rescued eleven other patients before adrenaline ran out and a combination of her injuries and fatigue knocked her unconscious.

Exactly four seconds after the first messenger had informed him about the hospital, Minato had gathered his two most important people in the world up and was flashing to the Senju main house, the only place he could think of to find someone with enough skill in iro-ninjutsu **(2)** to heal his wife and care for his son.

And now, only a few short hours after that moment, he was back, trying to avoid looking at a far-too-pale Kushina while simultaneously trying to imprint the image of her face on his retinas. All too soon, he had hugged a tearful Tsunade goodbye, given his wife one last kiss, and gathered his sleeping child up in his arms, before leaving to face his own worst nightmare.

* * *

It was over. Sarutobi Hiruzen had watched through the crystal ball in the Hokage Tower as his successor appeared on Konoha's north-west wall. The gigantic red-skinned toad boss Gamabunta arrived on the scene in a cloud of smoke, and the two conversed briefly before leaping off towards the Kyuubi. The beast roared, but never had a chance to counterattack before its energy was drained away by some invisible force into the small child in the Yondaime's arms. It took only a few short minutes for the sealing to complete, and then the empty, translucent body of the fox demon slowly began to evaporate into the night sky. As the last vestiges of the demon disappeared from sight, so did Gamabunta, leaving the Hokage to fall to the ground. Sarutobi watched as three of the ninja who had previously been attacking the Kyuubi caught their dying leader in their arms; of them, he recognized only Jiraiya. He watched as Minato spoke a few short, pained words to his old teacher before going limp.

And now, he stood in the Hokage's office, having reclaimed his old robes of office from his home in the East District, carrying the young baby Naruto, and vainly trying to soothe the wailing child while just as vainly trying to persuade some of the more influential members of the village that the boy was NOT going to be slain.

They understood that the Kyuubi couldn't escape; they trusted their Yondaime's mastery of sealing. Their calls for Naruto's death sprung from a simple desire for revenge. It disgusted the aged Hokage to see so many of his friends and compatriots reduced to such a state, and it was at this point that he realized he couldn't keep his promise to Minato.

Sarutobi fixed as many of the ringleaders as he could with a piercing glare. "And would you call for death with such enthusiasm if you knew that this boy was your beloved Yondaime's child?"

That silenced all but a very few, who were in turn silenced by their peers. Sarutobi continued. "This boy is Namikaze Naruto. He is the son and heir to the Yondaime Hokage, and he has been given the terrible burden of jailing the Kyuubi for the rest of his days. It cannot escape. It cannot possess him. Its fate is to suffer for many years to come. Is this not a far better punishment? Is this not _justice_? And this boy is the one who will do our justice to the Kyuubi. This boy is the son of a Hokage, the greatest lineage in Konoha anyone can claim to have. He will grow up loved by his people, he will follow in his father's footsteps, and he will become one of the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. And you poor, pathetic fools clamour for his death?! For shame. You are _all_ shamed and dishonoured. Now get out of my sight, and do not return until you have changed your ways. Begone!"

And so it was, that Namikaze Naruto became known throughout the Konohagakure as the hero who restrains the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and as the only child of the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

**(1) **Keep in mind that the term _jinchuuriki_ is literally translated to mean 'human sacrifice' or 'the power of human sacrifice' and only refers to those few who wield the _bijuu_. Sarutobi is referring to the fact that an innocent must be used to seal the demon, which he considers to be a great sacrifice.

**(2) **iro-ninjutsu – medical or healing ninjutsu.

* * *

There is a phenomenon known as the butterfly effect. It describes how a simple, tiny, innocent change causes ripple effects that can cause slightly greater changes, which in their turn cause still greater changes, and before long, something drastically different than what was originally predicted occurs. The most common example is likened to a tiny butterfly beating its wings. Does it go east, or west? Harmless, many might say, and of no consequence. But this change, east or west, can cause subtle changes to the wind currents, all but undetectable by any modern means. But the changes _are _there, and these subtle changes gradually diverge the course of fate, until a hurricane meant to strike one place ends up somewhere completely different, allowing some to live who were destined to die, and causing others to die who were destined to live. It shows the unpredictability of fate, and indeed shows that all fate is based around the concept of free will. Those who die in the wind and water of the hurricane are helpless against fate, but somewhere along the line, that fate was influenced by the free will of a simple butterfly that knew not what dire consequences its decision would have. This is a very drastic example, but it shows the point admirably. And now, this very principle is applied to the day-old Namikaze Naruto. A simple courtesy to a baby boy, one old man's split-second decision to attempt to improve that baby's future, will change the fate of nations. Enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

A Simple Courtesy

* * *

Once the true story behind the little orphaned blonde boy came to light, public perception of him improved… if not as much as the aged Hokage would have liked. The majority of the village's ninja and slightly over half of its assorted civilians and non-combatants accepted the boy as the Yondaime's heir and respected him for his unwitting sacrifice, though very few could say they felt comfortable being around the demon container for any stretch of time. Unfortunately, almost every other inhabitant of the village saw little more than the Kyuubi, beaten and broken, but not destroyed. In the aftermath of the demon attack, the two groups verbally clashed with each other on a daily basis. The arguing tended to become heated extremely quickly, so in an attempt to preserve the peace in his village, Sarutobi emplaced a law, which made all discussion of Naruto's status as a _jinchuuriki _illegal and punishable by a hefty fine. In a mostly unrelated move, the aging leader drastically tightened security to help protect the weakened village from the possibility of raiders or saboteurs. So many members of the KMPF and the ANBU skulking around the village also had the inadvertent effect of making it almost impossible for people to spread their personal views on Naruto, preventing the possibility of a civil war. The village fell into an uneasy silence about the whole matter; the problem was never resolved, merely buried.

It took Kushina several days to recover from her ordeal, but as soon as she was back on her feet, she buried her pain and sorrow and spent every possible waking moment with her son. She would never be the same again, though; four of her major chakra coils had ruptured from the stress she put on herself that horrible night. It meant she would never be a ninja again, and she spent a considerable amount of time in the hospital or with Tsunade undergoing experimental healing procedures. Ultimately, though, her son came first. Little Naruto had a doting mother, a father in Jiraiya, an aunt in Tsunade, a grandfather in Sarutobi, and a big brother in the fifteen-year-old Kakashi.

Jiraiya had been worried about his lack of talent as a father, but the young Naruto took to him immediately. For the first few years, it was a fairly easy life for the new family.

Shortly after Naruto's fifth birthday, he asked his _tou-san _why the two of them didn't look anything like each other, while most of his peers greatly resembled their parents. Jiraiya sat the boy down and told the story of how his father had died to protect everyone from the over-arching threat of a terrible demon that was attacking the village, how his mother had risked her life to save him and many others from a collapsing building, and a few other such stories of bravery. Little Naruto was silent for a moment, before he asked Jiraiya if it was his fault that his father were dead. Jiraiya shook his head no, and told him that it wasn't his fault at all, that Naruto and his parents were unlucky people who were brave enough to do something about the situation they were in. Naruto went quiet again before the big question was asked.

"Daddy…if Father killed the Kyuubi demon and Mommy saved me when the hospital crashed, what did I do that was brave?"

Jiraiya got a very serious look in his eye, and explained. "You did the bravest thing of all. You are the jailor of the Kyuubi demon."

Naruto looked very confused. "Am I doing it wrong? I've never ever seen the Kyuubi demon before."

Jiraiya got Naruto to pull up his shirt to show his stomach. "Watch." He put his hand over the seal, and channelled a bit of chakra. The seal became visible.

"Whoa!"

"That, Naruto-chan, is the seal where the Kyuubi demon is stuck. Just by living, you keep everyone safe from the demon."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow is right. Because of what you do, you are one of the most important people in the village."

* * *

A couple of months after that discussion, he followed in all three of his parents' footsteps and joined the ninja academy. Because of the peace Konoha was currently enjoying, minimum graduation age was twelve. Naruto was somewhat disappointed at this, as it meant he couldn't break any of his parents' records for early advancement, but was mollified by the fact that he was finally becoming a ninja.

By the end of the semester, it was clear that being a _ninja_ was indeed his calling. Between the natural aptitude he inherited from his real parents, the lessons from his adoptive one, and his own desire to succeed, Naruto's place at the top of his class was all but assured. Report cards came home and Jiraiya was pleased to see a consistent set of 'First in Class' marks, with the occasional 'Second' or 'Third in Class' appearing now and then in the fields of taijutsu and written work.

One time Jiraiya jokingly asked why he wasn't number one at everything.

"Well…history is a little boring, and 'Shiro somehow _enjoys_ that stuff. And Neji-teme is really good with that jyuuken of his." **(1)**

The Toad Sage just laughed and rubbed his hair.

* * *

"Naruto, let's go! You're gonna make us late, _again_!"

"_Urusai_, 'Shiro-baka! I'm coming!"

Through thick and thin, Naruto's best friend was Uchiha 'Shiro' Juushiro, a fun-loving boy who had somehow managed to activate his Sharingan in a bizarre shuriken accident. What made the situation truly odd was that only his right eye had activated, making him something of a curiosity for the other clan members. While he rarely _excelled _except at the written work, the boy sat comfortably in the top third of the class.

The two had met through mutual acquaintances, they would say when asked. The actual story went something a little more like this…

"_Go do your homework or something!" Naruto snapped irritably at the three girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. While his year was not as prone to the 'Fangirl Syndrome' as some of the others, there were still a few members of his class who spent much of their time staring at either himself or Neji while thinking up silly futures for themselves involving either 'genius'. While Naruto merely found them annoying, Neji took particular pleasure in crushing the poor children's hopes in as harsh a way as possible. Nevertheless, it was never long before the devoted girls were back at it again in the vain hope of scoring a date with their favourite boy of the day. For himself, Naruto wasn't entirely convinced that these girls did not have cooties. The idea of 'dating' was way off his radar._

"_Hey 'Ruto-kuuuuun, it's HUG TIME!!!"_

_Naruto winced. _Oh crud, please tell me it's not… yep, it is. Of course. _To Naruto, Hiromasa Mitsuki was the most annoying person alive. She was the self-proclaimed 'best-kunoichi-everrrrrr' and so felt it was her right to 'date' whoever she wanted. __And she wanted Naruto and Neji. Both of them at once. Some of her 'ideas' had seven-year-old Naruto very confused; this was a long way past playing House. But what he did know was that Mitsuki was scary, twisted, and most definitely to be avoided._

_The other children were no help. She was the only person able to withstand Neji's anti-fangirl/fate rants, and so the Hyuuga boy did his level best to pawn her off on Naruto, who in turn tried to do the same back to Neji. It had a constant sticking point between the two boys for the almost entire two months they had been in the academy._

_Mitsuki's latest thing had been 'Hug Time', where she jumped on to the boy of the day and latched her arms around his neck like a scarf. This was both annoying and dangerous, as she usually hugged with enough force to make breathing difficult. He had suffered through several already, and was getting ready to run when…_

"_OOOOOWWWW! WHO WAS THAT!!"_

_Some snickering was heard from a few of the kids in the front. Mitsuki lay sprawled across the floor, massive anime-style tears welling up in her eyes, as she feebly attempted to stand up. Apparently someone had tripped her._

_Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief. Just as he turned away, one of the boys that had been snickering turned to face him, winked, and tossed a paper airplane at him. Naruto snagged it out of the air, and unfolded it to see__the boy had written 'Thought you could use some help :D' on the inside._

_He looked back to see the boy, who he vaguely recognized as 'Juushiro' working away at the math problem they had all been assigned, as innocent as can be._

_

* * *

_

_After school was let out, Naruto found the boy again as they waited for their parents. "Thanks. I owe you one… Juushiro, right?"_

_The boy grinned and nodded. "That's me, Uchiha Juushiro. Pleased to meet ya."_

"_Hey, you wanna come over? Tsunade-baachan is cooking tonight, and she makes crazy-good ramen_._"_

"_Sure!"_

_The two weren't actually able to play together that night due to an Uchiha clan gathering that Juushiro had to attend, but soon became great__friends. Juushiro looked up to Naruto, one of the great heroes of the village and something of a prodigy when it came to the ninja arts, while Naruto appreciated Juushiro's quick wit, ever-present smile, and down-to-earth good nature that could be difficult to find in other Uchiha clan members. The two balanced each other out well, to an extent that their guardians commented on it. As young boys were prone to doing, they began making grand plans – Naruto would be the Godaime Hokage and Juushiro would be Head of the Council. Another favourite game of theirs was being on the same _ANBU _team, rescuing princesses and attacking enemy fortresses and carrying out dangerous spy missions deep in enemy territory._

_The two ringleaders occasionally had other classmates join in, if uncommonly due to the slight stigma that followed Naruto, but didn't worry much about it. They were young boys, learning how to do the 'coolest job ever' and having a good time while doing it._

_One thing Naruto would later comment upon was that the most annoying thing about Juushiro was his perfect attendance record…_

"Naruto-_kouhai _**(2)**, if you can't hurry up we're gonna be late!"

Naruto stuck his soaking wet head out the bathroom window and yelled back, "Shut _up_, baka! Gimme two minutes!"

He then immediately slammed shut the window, ignoring his friend's now-muffled expletives, before pulling a blue tee-shirt over his head, jumping into a pair of gray shorts, and racing downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed three ration bars from their box in a cupboard, ripped one open and stuffed half in his mouth, grabbed his _bento_, waved good-bye to laughing Kushina and a bemused Jiraiya and charged out the door.

His dark-haired friend glared at him as the screen banged open. "Well it's about damn time, you blonde idiot."

Naruto glared back as best he could around a mouthful of 'Miso Ramen!'-flavoured ration bar. "Shuh uh, oo feakin oosah! Swee ih inpaw –"

"Swallow, _then_ talk, 'Ruto."

Naruto grunted, but did as he was told. "I said shut up, you loser! Sleep is important too!"

The Uchiha boy gave a superior smile. "When you're out on a mission, you work all day and then take turns standing guard at night. Looks like I'm gonna be the better shinobi, huh Naruto," Juushiro mocked, as he tilted his head slightly to the right in amusement.

The blonde savagely tore off another over-large piece of ration bar. "Ah unna GILL OO!!"

"Too dumb to eat and talk…wow 'Ruto, I think that's a new low."

The two continued to mercilessly insult each other until they walked into the classroom. At this point, Juushiro grinned at a couple of his friends, briefly spoke to one, and then sat down in his usual spot near the back while Naruto followed him wordlessly. The blonde wasn't unpopular, but a combination of his 'village legend' status – even if no one knew exactly what he did – and the unease most of the adults showed around him ensured that the students kept a respectful distance, fangirls aside. It made for a somewhat lonely existence, but he wasn't worried – it just made him appreciate his family and true friend that much more.

Class was about the same as always. Juushiro and Naruto did their level best to avoid the notice of Naruto's fangirls while giving the chuunin instructor at least _some_ of their attention during the theory portion of the day's studies. The two ate lunch together in the upper branches of a nearby tree, in a highly successful attempt to evade fangirls, while Naruto made a mental note to get Jiraiya something nice to pay him back for the tree-walking instruction. In the practical portion of the lesson, Naruto was paired to spar against a boy named Lee, whom the blonde felt a bit sorry for. Lee was a nice enough guy, and although he was unable to manipulate chakra, his taijutsu was…well, it was passable **(3)**, and he was quite intelligent; nevertheless, a large portion of the class enjoyed picking on him.

Rather than truly spar, Naruto just dodged around in an attempt to let the other boy work on his technique. Lee noticed this right away, and gave Naruto an angry glance that just screamed 'Take me seriously!!' before simmering down into a slightly sullen, grudging appreciation. The two never spoke, but by the end of the practice, Lee had a small smile on his face.

Weapons practice saw Naruto and Juushiro tossing shuriken and kunai at the same training post. Juushiro was 'cheating' with his doujutsu; a glance at the other end of the field told Naruto that Neji was doing the same. The blonde swatted the raven-haired boy, laughed at the look of indignation he got, and proceeded to hit the bull's-eye twice and the innermost ring once with a single toss of three kunai.

The last half hour of the day dealt with chakra manipulation, meaning guided meditation. Desks were pushed to the side and the children sat on the floor as the instructor talked them through it. The whole process was very relaxing, and it was, perhaps surprisingly, a class favourite.

After the last class was concluded, the students were sent to wait outside for their parents. Juushiro was picked up immediately by one of his older siblings – a chuunin Naruto had met but never really spoken to – leaving the blonde to wait. And wait…and wait…until all but a couple of his cohort had left. Finally, the telltale swirl of air and leaves indicated a certain masked shinobi's arrival.

"It's about time!!"

"Ah, it's not my fault. I had to –"

"Oh forget it, niisan. But can you _please_ be on time next time?"

"I try, I really do. It's just that the oddest things happen around me…"

"Whatever…" Naruto sighed, before giving Kakashi a soft smile. "You never change, do you?"

Slightly embarrassed, the masked shinobi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, I guess not."

"By the way niisan, how come you're here? Where's mom and dad?" The blonde ninja asked, realizing Kakashi had come alone this time.

"Jiraiya-sama was sent out on a mission; he probably left you a note explaining. Kushina-san is with Tsunade-sama again."

Naruto accepted this; he didn't like it much when his _tou-san_ was sent off on missions, but after all, that was what ninja of Jiraiya's calibre did. Sure enough, when he got home there was a note taped to the fridge which told him that Jiraiya would be gone for three days, off to meet with a few of his informants. He sighed. _Oh well…at least this means mom and baachan will be around more. Tou-san's ramen just can't compete!_

* * *

For two years, this was Naruto's life. He was happy; not always overly so, but it was a good life. He enjoyed the day-to-day activities; school, goofing around with Juushiro and some of the other boys, special training with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and occasionally Tsunade…it was a good environment for an aspiring young ninja to grow up in.

Then, disaster struck.

* * *

Author's Notes:

**(1) **Keep in mind that Naruto is about a year older than the Rookie Nine. In canon, he joined their class after failing twice and being held back. His original age set included Neji, Tenten and Lee. Neji, being the rather arrogant, fate-obsessed guy that he is (before canon Chuunin Exams) dislikes Naruto for his natural skill, his popularity, and above all his seeming ability to choose his own fate. Naruto in turn thinks Neji is a self-absorbed jerk, hence the nickname.

**(2) **-Kouhai – the opposite of _senpai_, -kouhai is a suffix used when talking to someone of similar/slightly lesser rank with less experience. Just as Tenzou/Yamato might refer to Kakashi as Kakashi-senpai, Kakashi might refer to him as Tenzou-kouhai.

**(3) **This is Lee pre-Gai. He was extremely weak compared to his peers, but he never gave up. Gai saw this after they were placed on genin teams and turned the boy into the taijutsu monster he is in canon.

It is my firm belief that canon Naruto was only a 'dobe' due to the fact that nearly everyone around him discouraged him in one form or another. He has the genes of two powerful ninja; one of which may have been the most lethal ever to appear in Narutoverse. In addition, the guy is incredibly lucky, and has a knack for developing complex battle strategies mid-combat. Really, he _should_ be powerful; a fact proven when one considers he went from being a rather inept idiot to a Pein-destroying genius in a mere three years. In this AU, Naruto has received a greater level of training and aid than canon Sasuke did – access to excellent facilities, jutsu scrolls, and talented teachers, just to name a few things. He has been kept (mostly) on a nutritious diet, which aids him both physically and mentally, and most importantly of all, _great things are expected of him_. Canon Naruto, when placed in a difficult situation where people are counting on him, almost _always _comes through. Here, most people expect for him to do extremely well at the academy and go on to carve his name into the history books, so…he'll find a way to do it.


End file.
